The Organization Gets Email Addresses
by camisado-in-a-dress
Summary: What craziness will everyone suffer!
1. The emails are assigned

**_Beware: Mild Demyx bashing._**

**_Well, actually, I'm making him look nuts._**

**_Same thing._**

Xemnas burst into Memory's Skyscraper. "EVERYONE! I have an announcement to make!" he shouted to the remaining members of Organization XIII.

"Ohh! Ohh! You finally got the new summertime cloaks?" Demyx said.

"I ordered those a long time ago… But anyway, no. I GOT US ALL EMAIL ADDRESSES!"

"OHH! I know! You got us better cafeteria food!" Demyx cried.

"…Demyx, I just said--,"

"OR! The new tombstones for Proof of Existence!"

"Demyx--,"

"OR!"

"DEMYX! I got us email addresses!"

Demyx's face fell. "I was hoping you got us email addresses…"

Xemnas ignored Demyx and continued, "They are your aliases at spoke up. "So… mine is Roxas!"

**Day one of Emailing**

From: "Roxas"

To: "Axel"

Subject: Hey baby

Wanna go out sometime? My treat…

From: "Axel"

To: "Roxas"

Subject: Re: Hey baby

WHAT THE CRAP.

From: "Roxas"

To: "Axel"

Subject: Re: Hey baby

What? o.0

From: "Axel"

To: "Roxas"

Subject: Re: Hey baby

YOU ASKED ME OUT!

From: "Roxas"

To: "Axel"

Cc: "Xemnas"; "Xigbar"; "Xaldin"; "Vexen"; "Lexaeus"; "Zexion"; "Saix"; "Demyx"; "Luxord"; "Marluxia"; "Larxene"; 

Subject: Attention

Whoever hacked my email, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I'm changing my password. How did you figure it out, anyway?

From: "Zexion"

To: "Roxas"

Subject: Puh-leeze

Oh come ON. Everyone knew your password was 'Naminé'. Also, I Bcc'ed this to everyone in the Organization.

**_I want at least 5 reviews before I update. _**

**_Work with me here o.o_**


	2. Xemnas's Decision

**_Demyx continues to be nuts in this one._**

**_Thank you for all the reivews! I love you all! _**

**Day two of Emailing**

From: "Xemnas"  
To: "Organization XIII"  
Subject: Pillaging

Well, since we kinda failed to create Kingdom Hearts, I have decided to shrink down to pillaging until we have enough stolen gold to get the Castle that Never Was back…

Please give your word on this. If you have any comments or complaints, please alert Xigbar.

-----

From: "Luxord"  
To: "Xigbar"  
Subject: Pillaging Complaints!

NO! I refuse to shrink as low as to PILLAGE! To shrink as low as some PIRATE, or ANGRY MOB! I, my good man, am NO pirate or angry mob!

-----

From: "Xigbar"  
To: "Luxord"  
Subject: Re: Pillaging Complaints!

I will forward this to Xemnas. Thank you.

-----

From: "Xaldin"  
To: "Xigbar"  
Subject: pillaging

Ok, sure. I'll pillage.

-----

From: "Demyx"  
To: "Xigbar"  
Subject: PILAGNG!

crap… I wanted to pilage :(

-----

To: "Demyx"  
From: "Xigbar"  
Subject: Re: PILAGNG!

Demyx, correct your spelling. The right way to spell it is 'Pillaging', and 'Pillage'.

-----

From: "Xemnas"  
To: "Organization XIII"  
Subject: Pillaging

We are going pillaging tomorrow. Bring pitchforks.

**_This time, I want 10 NEW reviews. _**

**_Love_**

**_-hugs and cookies-_**

**_RoxBox_**


	3. The Result Of Pillaging

**_Thank you for all my reviews! I'm loved!_**

**Day three of emailing**

From: "Xemnas"  
To: "Organization XIII"  
Subject: Pillaging…

Well, the pillaging did not go as planned. It seems that Luxord did not like the idea of pillaging; therefore he sliced all the buildings in half using his cards.

LUXORD. WE DO NOT HAVE THE MONEY TO USE ON SLICING BUILDINGS.

Thanks to Luxord's little stunt, the owner of the village is suing us.

Thank you, Luxord.

------

From: "Luxord"  
To: "Xemnas"  
Subject: Pillaging!

I refused to pillage! AND NOW YOU KNOW WHY!

-----

From: "Roxas"  
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Hm.

So, what all did you mange to steal while pillaging?

-----

From: "Axel"  
To: "Roxas"  
Subject: Re: Hm.

I got some weird hat, three gold bars, and… another pitchfork x.x

-----

From: "Roxas"  
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Re: Hm.

I got fifteen gold bars, a family's heirloom, three jewelry boxes… the list goes on and on…

-----

From: "Axel"  
To: "Roxas"  
Subject: Re: Hm.

…Lucky bitch.

-----

From: "Roxas"  
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Re: Hm.

Love ya too.

**_Hmm... I still want 10 new reviews... but judging by what I got last time this shouldn't be a problem n.n_**


	4. Never ask Demyx

**_Next chapter! Gomen for lack of updating... I have a life, you know o.o_**

From: "Xemnas"  
To: "Organization XIII"  
Subject: ideas?

Well, Pillaging was a flop. Anyone got ideas?

----

From: "Roxas"  
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Hmm

Do you have any ideas? I can't think of any and Xemnas wants us all to send one in -.-

-----

From: "Axel"  
To: "Roxas"  
Subject: Re: Hmm

No… I don't. I'll ask Demyx. He can come up with the brightest things on accident.

-----

From: "Axel"  
To: "Demyx"  
Subject: Hey there

Look, I was wondering, what kinda ideas you might have, you know, to give to Xemnas?

-----

From: "Demyx"  
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Re: Hey there

WHEE! We can steal a boat! From King Mickey! Because he has EVERYTHING! Then, we can take it for a ride on the water!

Demyx LIKES WATER!

-----

From: "Axel"  
To: "Roxas"  
Subject: o.o

Ok, NEVER as Demyx for ideas that might have something to do with water. What are we gonna do…!

-----

From: "Roxas"  
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Got it!

Let's ask the reviewers!

**_Maybe Roxas is onto something... Got an idea? Please, tell me o.o_**

**_I'm going out of town this weekend, be back on Monday, so give me 15 nice reviews on this while I'm gone, and you get an update!_**

**_-hugs and cookies-_**

**_RoxBox_**


	5. SeaSalt Ice Cream

**_This chapter contains less email and more... Demyx! And... Stuff! YAY STUFF!_**

From: "Xemnas"  
To: "Organization XIII"  
Subject: new ideas!

Alright! I got it! We will go to Twilight Town and sell sea-salt ice cream door-to-door!  
From: "Axel"  
To: "Roxas"  
Subject: Oh. My. God.

Xemnas is an idiot. Does he realize, we will have to buy the ice cream, then sell it for a cheaper price, thereby making NO PROFIT whatsoever?

From: "Roxas"   
To: "Axel"  
Subject: Re: Oh. My. God.

You are right… I swear, Xemnas is a weirdo.

From: "Xigbar"  
To: "Axel"  
Cc: "Roxas"  
Subject: Warned

You have been warned. We know you are making fun of the Superior!

O-O-O-O-O-O

IN TWILIGHT TOWN

Xemnas walked along Market Street with all the other Organization XIII members in tow. Roxas seemed… Put off by the whole thing. Hm. Wonder why.

"YOU!" Xemnas pointed to a random person walking down the street. "WHERE IS YOUR ICE CREAM VENDOR?" The poor frightened man pointed to the Tram Common. Xemnas thanked him and walked away.

Larxene whispered to Roxas, "Did you just hear him? He THANKED that man!"

Roxas was still kind of wary about Twilight Town, so he didn't answer.

Xemnas walked up to the Vendor. "Alright everyone! We'll sell 100 ice creams each! 1300 sea-salt ice creams, please."

When everyone had the ice cream they were gonna sell, it was time to price them. "Alright, we bought them for 10 munny a piece, right? Then we'll sell them for 7 munny! Off you go!"

Everyone split up.

LATER

Everyone met in the Tram Common and Xemnas discussed their profits. Everyone sold at least 50 of their ice creams, but the rest of them melted. Roxas was too freaked out to do anything. So all his melted. Axel melted his because he felt like melting stuff. Vexen sold all of his. People ran in fear of Xaldin, due to the fact that he had scary sideburns and the lances didn't help much.

Not only did Demyx eat all his, but he was the one who made the biggest profit. As he sat there, eating them, he looked so cute that people put munny in his sitar case.

Xemnas promoted Demyx that day.

**_Ha. Go Demy-kun._**

**_Give me 10 new reviews. Because I said so! -insert smiley here-_**


End file.
